


Labby-Chan and her Knight in Fuzzy Fur

by FirstFinalFarewell



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 4 Arena, Persona 4 Arena Ultimax
Genre: F/M, it's really fluffy, there are other characters too but like they aren't important
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5531021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirstFinalFarewell/pseuds/FirstFinalFarewell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a year of barely seeing each other, Fifth Generation Anti-Shadow Suppressant weapon Labrys opens a letter given to her by a bear, and then invites him to visit her in Iwatodai!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Labby-Chan and her Knight in Fuzzy Fur

_Dear Labby-chan,_

_If you're reading this letter than it's been a year since we first met, and I wanted to just remind you I existed in case you forgot! By now I'm sure that we caught the guy behind your kidnapping but as of now I'm writing this letter the night after we met (and Yosuke is bothering me to turn off the light, he just doesn't understand my duty to you as your knight in fuzzy fur!) so I don't know if we caught him!_

_How have you been? By now I guess I can assume we've met more than once but I just wanted to say hi and that we should meet up again! I've never been to where you live (or I'm guessing I haven't been there yet since I'm writing this letter a year ago) (does that last point make sense) (writing this letter a year ago...) (yeah it makes sense) (or does it?) (the world may never know) so I'd like to go there sometime! I've left my number on the back of this paper if you want to give me a call sometime!_

_Your knight in fuzzy fur,_   
_Teddie_

\---

"Hi Ted, is this you? Can you hear me right?"

"Labrys? Oh you finally opened my letter yay!"

"Hehe, you never change do ya Teddie?"

"Why would I? Do you not like me the furry way I am?"

"Oh stop it you! Don't make your voice all low and seductive like that... It makes me uncomfortable..."

"I'm sorry Labby-chan I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable I just-"

"You wanted to come to Iwatodai, right? So come on down here already! There's a lot to see that isn't in Inaba!"

"Alright then! I'll try and get there as soon as possible so you can bask in my glorious fur again!"

"Yeah yeah Ted, whatever helps you sleep at night."

\---

After another week of non-stop phone calls, the date for Teddie's arrival in Iwatodai was to be December 1st and he would stay the whole month through Christmas. He was coming alone and this was his first time traveling out of Inaba without any of his friends. Sure he was worried, but he knew it would pay off in the end. A bear's got to go with his instincts after all!

That day Labrys was waiting outside the train station for him, clad in a long cardigan and long skirt, paired with a large tuke around most of her head, trying to hide all her robot parts. Most of the time she just wore a big floppy hat, but it was the beginning of winter, that would just look more suspicious. Like who wouldn't suspect someone like that of either hiding something, or just being batshit crazy?

As the train pulled up, Teddie ran off, looking for his princess. Labrys got up and started looking for her knight. Their eyes met and they ran towards each other. Teddie, who was not in his normal bear suit, for that would be suspicious like Labrys and the big hat, gave her a huge hug which she gladly returned. It had been how long since they met face to face now? A long time probably, at least a long time since they were alone. People walking around the station stopped and thought they were cute, a couple reuniting after God knows how long. They didn't care they were gathering attention.

Okay so maybe they weren't dating, yet, but both truly did have those kinds of feelings for each other. Teddie had felt that way almost instantly when he met Labrys, vowing to be her knight, whereas Labrys didn't notice how she felt until she was away from Inaba. Maybe she loved Inaba, or maybe it was the friends she made there, but her mind always wandered back to one thing, one person. Teddie. Her fall for him was slower, but she savoured every last moment, as she is now.

Every moment in his arms felt like a new world of possibilities opening up. She didn't want it to end, and quite frankly neither did Teddie. He didn't mind that she had metal limbs instead of real ones. He didn't mind that she had a false heart instead of a real one. He didn't mind that she was manufactured by people wishing to abuse her. In fact, he just wanted to be with her, to love her. He always had a very childish brain, but he knew how to treat woman with respect. Labrys was a lady, she deserved the upmost respect.

After a while the hug finally broke apart, leaving the two just looking at each other.

"I've missed you Labby-chan!" Teddie smiled brightly in a rather loud voice. He knew respect, but that didn't mean he still didn't have the brain of a five year old. Maybe Naoto could share some common sense from her "fifty year old brain trapped in a sixteen year old body" as described by Yosuke one summer afternoon, resulting in several injuries by the others around, most notably a swift kick to the nuts by Naoto herself that no one saw as it was under the table. But that isn't the point, we're getting sidetracked here.

"Hey, you're not the only one!" She replied, looking right down at him. Teddie was short. Like hella short. Like think of the shortest person you know that isn't a little kid and you probably have Teddie's height, maybe shorter. Labrys was like a walking mountain compared to him. Okay that's exaggerating how short Teddie is but you all get my point.

After their touching and rather long reunion, Labrys led Teddie out of the train station and towards the familiar limousine. Ahh yes, Mitsuru's car, Teddie should have known. Even in the city it was very out there and didn't really blend in. Teddie felt important stepping into the car, but it seemed normal for Labrys, she must get driven around a lot by the Shadow Operatives.

"There's so much I've been waiting to show ya Ted, you're gonna love it here!" Labrys smiled, but Teddie already knew that. Teddie already knew how much was there was to see. He was ready.

And what made everything even more perfect, was that they were finally together again.


End file.
